I Wanna Love You
by padfoot's prose
Summary: Troyella Oneshot, they're in their early 20's and meet at a party, what will happen? Read to find out. Disregard AN comment at the end - SEQUEL HAS BEEN CANCELLED.


**Okay, I know I haven't written anything for ages (which was making me mental by the way) but I have exams and moving house etc., so bear with me for another 4 weeks, then I'll be writing heaps again. This is a little Troyella oneshot, I was listening to the song and thought of this. By the way, the song ain't exactly clean, but I only have two bits from it and they're both okay, but there is a reason why this is rated T.**

**Disclaimer- hmmm, i need to think of a witty way to say that i don't own the song or the characters... wow, that turned out really witty! The song is Snoopdog ft Akon (I Wanna Love You) and the characters all belong to Disney**

Gabriella Montez's dark head whipped around nervously as she watched the people around her erupt in applause. She clapped politely too, dodging out of the way as another couple shoved past her, their lips locked together. Her features were thrown into contrast as one of the bright flashing lights flickered over her soft features, highlighting every slight dip in her complexion, every dimple. Her dark chocolate brown eyes reflected the blue white, almost appearing dark grey for a moment as the light flashed over them. She held her head still as the light swam over her, feeling calm in its grey-blue colours. She felt more than saw heads turn to look at her, whispers pass through the crowd like a breeze over water-reeds.

As the light passed many eyes blinked at the sudden change in the young woman's face. It was pulled back out of the light, throwing dark shadows under her eyes, nose and lips. Many pairs of eyes looked away in disgust at the horrible change, but a few stares stayed on her; how she nervously lowered her dark face, dipping it into further shadow, and the light caress of her fingers over her cheek when she felt people's gaze shift.

One of the pairs of eyes that had stayed fixed on her didn't lift their deep blue stare until long after she'd faded back into the cheering crowd at the concert. His eyes moved back to the stage, scanning the crowd for brown-eyed woman from earlier before they reached the stage where the rapper was soaking up the attention of a group of underdressed squealing teenagers in the front. Troy rolled his eyes and waited for the last song, the last song to start. He had been thinking that the tickets weren't really worth the $20 he'd payed for them, but maybe just seeing the woman had made it worth it.

Gabriella avoided glances and suggestive nudges as she made her way towards the bar. The burly bartender didn't even ask what she wanted, just shoved a beer into her hands. She shrugged and walked away, opening it and taking a sip almost immediately. She looked up at the stage as the performer grabbed his microphone again.

"And this one is for all those guys and gals out there who just wanna party!" He drew out the last word, so it came out more like 'partay'. A few more cheers came from the crowd and the music started. Gabriella groaned inwardly as couples began to pair up and start dancing… more like grinding. She hurried back through to the back of the arena, trying not to notice the various couples doing more than grinding.

"I see you whining and grinding 

_Up on the floor_

_And you see me looking at you and you already know…"_

She found a relatively empty corner and slid down onto the floor, pressing her beer to her lips again. She sighed tiredly into her drink, and lowered it slowly, glancing around again. A pair of piercing blue eyes caught hers and she felt her gaze stay on them.

"_I wanna love you (love you)_

_You already know_

_I wanna love you (love you)_

_You already know… girl"_

Troy was staring at the young woman intently, watching her as she sunk to the dirty concrete floor, sipping her beer desperately. For a moment he wanted to turn away, leave the wasting woman to her own troubles, but something stopped him when her dark eyes met his light ones. Another flashing light flicked over Gabriella's face, and again Troy saw the otherworldly beauty in her soft, dark features. She let a small smile play on her lips at the blue-eyed man's astounded gaze as another light passed over her. A similar smile crept onto his face and he slowly started towards her.

Gabriella watched in interest as the young man came towards her, pausing for a moment in front of her then sitting on the hard floor on her left. They both looked pointedly up at the stage as the first verse started, the rapper moving to the song as he continued.

"Troy." Gabriella looked at the man beside her and grasped his hand that he held out to her.

"Gabriella." Troy nodded, holding Gabriella's hand for a moment longer than necessary. There was more silence between them again they both scanned the crowd for one couple who weren't grinding; they couldn't see any.

"You don't have someone to dance with?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"My boyfriend dumped me a week ago, he was actually the one who got me the tickets for this, but… it didn't really work out." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but Troy saw through it.

"I wish my girlfriend would dump me."

"Why?" Gabriella looked at him, wondering why he hadn't asked her to elaborate her previous answer.

"She's only with me cause…" Troy stopped and looked Gabriella up and down, deciding whether or not to tell her. "Heard of the Redhawks?" Gabriella nodded. "Troy Bolton." He watched as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh." He nodded slowly. "Is she here?" Troy shook his head quickly.

"No way, this is my one chance to be away from her, plus they only gave me one free ticket." Gabriella let out a reluctant laugh and Troy smiled. "Why do you ask?" Gabriella considered him for a minute, he had bothered to come up and talk to her, even though he didn't know her. Plus, he had a girlfriend, so it wasn't like anything could happen.

"You wanna dance?" She offered, standing. Troy looked up at her, taking in her dark denim skinny jeans and singlet top that fell to her mid-thigh. He smiled and stood, following her out to the middle of the floor.

The chorus of the song started again and they both began moving to the music. Troy tried his hardest not to brush against her, but he found that his hands kept bumping hers, or worse, her upper-thigh, which was about where his hand fell usually. What confused him most was that Gabriella didn't seem to mind the sometimes-accidental-sometimes-not contact, she just kept moving rhythmically to the music, as if lost in her own world.

Caught up in the words of the song, Troy found his hand grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her closer to him. Gabriella didn't even pause, but a seductive smile crept onto her face as they were drawn closer. She didn't know what it was about the virtual stranger; it could have just been because he'd been the one to notice her even after the light had shifted, but Gabriella was sure that there was more.

The next verse came on and she shifted closer to him, feeling his toned chest on her shoulder blades. Troy looked down at the woman in front of him, pushing herself against him; he smiled to himself and tightened his grip around her waist, rubbing the shape of a belly button ring under her thin, white top. Gabriella felt Troy's hands wrap further around her waist and lightly caress her stomach, she smiled more widely and let her hands brush over her head and rest behind his neck, pulling his head closer still. She felt his lips brush her hair was sure that she hadn't imagined the slight pressure when he kissed her softly.

They continued for the rest of the verse, getting even closer when the chorus came for the third time. Troy ran his hands down from her waist, resting one down at the bottom of her singlet and running the other one up again, over her hips to where her ribs met, then back down her body again. Gabriella held back a moan at his caressing hand, then turned her head sideways and looked up at Troy behind her. He let her push his head from behind so it tilted towards hers and crashed his lips against hers.

They kissed passionately as the chorus faded and a heavier rap part began. Simultaneously they pulled away and considered each other for a moment, before connecting their lips again, this time more heatedly. Troy let his hand crawl under the bottom of Gabriella's top and creep up to her waist, Gabriella winced when she felt his warm skin against hers and allowed him to turn her around, still held tight in his arms. She pulled his face closer to hers, pushing her fingertips under the collar of his loose dark grey shirt.

The couple separated again when their lungs were straining, and Troy waisted no time in attacking Gabriella's neck with his lips and teeth. Gabriella moaned quietly and felt herself melt into Troy's secure arms. He anticipated the move and lifted her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. The two pushed through the crowd, Gabriella's hands running desperately through Troy's dark hair and his lips still attacking her neck; already red bruises were appearing. They crashed into a wall and Gabriella lifted Troy's face back to hers, running her tongue over his lips. He pulled back slightly out of surprise, but felt her hands pulling him closer and, in surrender to her pleas, let Gabriella's tongue enter his mouth.

The song finished without the couple realising, and even when cheers erupted around them they were still oblivious to everything but each other.

**Okay, i propose a vote for all who read:**

**1- great stroy, but leave it as a oneshot**

**2- great story, make it a two-shot but keep it clean**

**3- great story, make it a two-shot nd rate it M (this is so unlikely, but i figured i shoulg put it there anyway)**

**4- horrible, never write again, this is so bad that you should just go curl up in a corner and die**

**The world is spherical so it contains no corners for me to die in, sorry. PS if you actually didn'y like it i don't mind if you say so, but ust use the insult that i came up with... it's okay as long as it feels like im criticising myself!**


End file.
